Where I Belong
by DisneyPrincessKelly
Summary: This is a one-shot based off of my favorite headcanon of all time: Percy and Annabeth's favorite Disney movie to watch with their daughter is Hercules. They've seen the movie hundreds of times but whenever they get to the part where Hercules gives up being a god to stay with Meg Annabeth cries…every single time.


Author's Note: So this is a one-shot based off of my favorite headcanon of all time: Percy and Annabeth's favorite Disney movie to watch with their daughter is _Hercules_. They've seen the movie hundreds of times but every time they get to the part where Hercules gives up being a god to stay with Meg Annabeth cries…every single time. This is in Annabeth's POV. It's kind of a crossover but not really, since the characters don't actually interact with each other. I'm kind of new to , so if you think that this story belongs in the crossover section please let me know! And, of course, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Disney movie Hercules. I just enjoy living in a world where they exist.

Where I Belong

It had been five years since Percy and I got married. Four years since we bought our cozy little house in the suburbs close to the high school where Percy taught World History. And three years since our beautiful daughter Penelope was born. We decided to name her after Odysseus' strong and faithful wife because it was due to Penelope's deception eluding her suitors that I was able to escape the clutches of Arachnid all those years ago.

It was a beautiful spring afternoon and Penelope was drawing in her playroom while I made dinner. Soon I heard the familiar opening and closing of the front door and little feet pounding on the wooden floors as Penelope ran to greet her father.

"Daddy!" Penelope squealed as she jumped into Percy's arms.

"Why, hello Penny!" Percy replied (the usual exchange of greetings) as he scooped her up and headed into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" I said as I greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips. "How was work?"

"It was fine," Percy replied. "What's for dinner?"

"Blue spaghetti with green parmesan cheese," I said with a smile knowing how much Percy appreciates it when I cook in blue.

Percy's expressions softened as he looked at me with love in his eyes and said, "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

I replied, "You might have mentioned it a few times."

"Daddy! Can we watch _Hercules_ tonight? I drew a hydra today and I want to see if mine looks like the one on the TV!" Penelope exclaimed.

Percy and I exchanged a smile. Penelope asked to watch _Hercules_ at least once a week, but Percy and I never got tired of it. We got tired of _The Lion King_, _Beauty and the Beast_, and definitely _The Little Mermaid_, but never _Hercules_. Despite the horribly frightening inaccuracies, it was our favorite movie to watch with our daughter. Secretly, we both knew why but we never talked about it. We didn't need to.

Percy put Penelope on the ground and knelt down to her level. "Of course we can princess."

After dinner, the three of us settled down in our cozy living room to watch _Hercules_. Percy and I sat next to each other on the couch, while Penelope sat on the floor where she had plenty of room to dance to the songs and fight along with Hercules. Percy and I loved watching the movie of course, but a lot of the time we enjoyed watching our daughter more. Her blonde curls that she inherited from me would bounce when she danced to "Zero to Hero" and her bright green eyes that she inherited from Percy would shine with wonder and amazement whenever Meg, her hero, appeared on screen.

And then came the scene. The scene that makes _Hercules_ my favorite Disney movie despite the inaccuracies. The scene that never fails to make me cry no matter how hard I try to hold it in. The scene that reminds me just how precious my life is.

"Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of. But…a life without Meg, even an immortal life, would be…empty. I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong."

As if on cue, my mind drifted, like it always does, to that moment when Percy gave up his godhood to stay with me. I remember the crippling fear I felt that I may never hold Percy again or be able to tell him how much I love him. And the unbridled joy when he turned down the offer. To watch Meg go through those same emotions as well as wondering if Hercules' words reflect Percy's own thoughts, always causes me to break down in tears. I think of how alone I could have been had Percy made a different choice. And I think about my life now and how happy I am. And I am eternally grateful that Percy decided to stay with me.

It is at this point that Percy takes my hand in his and slowly caresses my skin with the touch of his thumb. I look into his emerald eyes and he smiles softly at me. He knows why I'm crying. He knows why _Hercules_ is my favorite movie because it's his favorite movie for the same reason. He knows that our daughter, our life together, wouldn't have been possible without his sacrifice. But he also knows that it wasn't a sacrifice at all.


End file.
